


Vibrations

by peenwolf (cissues)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Club Kid!Stiles, Clubbing, Drug Dealer!Derek, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/peenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedding a drug dealer was never a bad idea, in his books.  He liked his ‘I’ve had my dick in you’ discounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> There is something about club kid!Stiles and drug dealer!Derek that I love so much sdklfjsdkl. The end is a little sketchy but w/e and sorry for no detailed boning. It's hard to be clear about stuff when you're tripping balls so. Also sorry for shite characterizations it's hard for me to write them in this setting and have them be totally in character.

This is where Stiles thrived. Pressed against anonymous, sweat slicked bodies, dancing to shallow club music, off his tits on something that cute girl with the mohawk gave him two hours ago.

His high was starting to wane in and out and as he peeled his way out of the mass of flesh he noticed exactly how sober he was. Now that would simply not do. He’d heard of the dealer that was roaming around, some bouncer-type fellow in a tank-top and sinful jeans. Maybe he should stop asking the tipsy women of this establishment. With the bodies at the club he was going to have trouble discerning that particular description from the cookie cutter men here. All muscles and dark looks. Dangerous types. Stiles had a thing for them, but he was on a mission here.

He’d been searching for close to ten minutes before he was pushed roughly against the nearest wall, his face smashed against the brick surface. Part of him was hoping for a proposition, but he supposed he was never so lucky.

“Stop asking around for me.” A voice growled into his ear, the grip on his shoulders letting up. When he turned around he got the full blow of Beautiful Drug Dealer. Now that he had the visual, the descriptions he was getting were both completely accurate and not at all up to par with the real thing. The man was big, about the same height as Stiles, but his pure mass and presence made him seem huge. He was, indeed, wearing a tank-top -- black, to be exact -- and his jeans had absolutely no place on this man’s body. He was surprised the guy could even move in them. Tall, Dark Drug Dealer was pale, the way his skin was glistening against the flashing lights gave a distinctly Stephanie Meyer-esque vampiric edge. Way more sexy than Stiles would care to admit. Terrible literature was one of his biggest turn-offs.

Raising his hands to the gruff look he found himself on the other end of, he flashed his most charming grin. “What are you holding?” He asked, eyes glinting promisingly. Drug Dealer rolled his eyes, pulling out what looked like a wallet from his back pocket, but when opened was more like a drug emporium. “What are you looking for?” Drug Dealer countered, his grumpy look melting into a cheeky grin.

Stiles ended up buying a personal bag of molly, probably good for a few decent bumps. He eyed Drug Dealer, bag clutched to his chest. “I’m Stiles.” He introduced. He had plans to keep this guy around for a bit, hopefully long enough to get a little something extra.  
“Derek.” Drug Dealer responded, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Stiles grinned, shouldering Derek gently. “Wanna split this, Derek? Never fun to trip alone.” He winked not-so-subtly. Bedding a drug dealer was never a bad idea, in his books. He liked his ‘I’ve had my dick in you’ discounts.

Derek’s lips pursed as if he was contemplating some heavy decision before sighing and holding out his hand, palm down. Stiles grinned, wagging his finger teasingly before taking the proffered hand and leading Derek away to a corner of the club. There he held the man’s hand out again, carefully setting the powder in a straight line against Derek’s knuckle before leaning down and taking it all through his nostril. Derek was giving him a strange look as Stiles then pulled his loose t-shirt over his collar bone, pouring a line there for his new friend. He watched as Derek’s face flashed hungrily and his hand clamped down on Stiles’ shoulder to hold him still before he leaned in and inhaled the fine dust from the sticky skin. 

He reemerged and Stiles had to laugh at the slightly pained look and the small spot of molly that stuck to Derek’s septum. Reaching up, Stiles wiped it off with his thumb, sticking the finger in his mouth. In return, Derek licked up what was left on Stiles’ clavicle and suddenly they were pulling each other into the dance mass.

Derek wasn’t the greatest club dancer but he had grace and Stiles could definitely work with that. His own skills were rather refined, receiving compliments on his movement every time he went out. He knew how to work any crowd around him to his advantage, his body picking up beats naturally, as if they fed through his veins.

It wasn’t long before he and Derek were as close as they could be without fucking and Stiles definitely would love to get a little closer and, from the way Derek was watching him like a predator watches prey, they were at a mutual understanding.

“I want to fuck you.” Stiles stated simply, giving Derek the most casually expectant look he could muster. It tended to fluster the other party when he was so blunt. He loved it. He loved being more than that loser that works at the video game store, the son of the Sheriff, the benchwarmer of his old high-school’s lacrosse team. He loved being this sexual thing, a legend passed between ears and mouths, the best head anyone’s ever received, the ‘must have’ at any party. It was like he became someone else, he could be entirely different and no one had to know.

Derek was suddenly leading him out of the club and into the parking lot, a weird place for a quickie and he had a personal rule against going back to anyone’s house. He’d seen enough at his father’s work to know how bad of an idea that was.

“I’m not going home with you.” He breathed, his body buzzing under his skin. Derek laughed deep and low. “We’re not leaving.” He murmured back as the stopped in front of this Camaro and Stiles was pretty sure he was already half hard from that sheen of the black paint alone. “Jesus Christ.” His voice sounded wet and suddenly he was being pushed up against the window and this was absolutely going in his top 10. Wow.

Derek was an amazing kisser. He made Stiles feel like his insides were going to melt out of his skin and the buzz in his body turned into a full-blown vibration, like the plates of the earth were moving under his feet and he could just lift right up from the ground. Everywhere Derek touched he burned.

Eventually they got inside the Camaro and the weight of another body on top of him was addicting. Usually his quick club fucks were done in the bathroom stall pressed against the grimy plastic walls. Compared to that, this felt almost tender.

Derek took him apart good and rough in a way that loosened Stiles to the core and shook him irrevocably. Like he’d gone inside Stiles’ mind and knew how to twist and manipulate every single bit of him to leave him reverberating in pleasure.

In the places that counted, Derek was gentle and slow, making sure Stiles understood that he didn’t want to hurt him in a way he didn’t like and it struck Stiles slowly then suddenly. When Derek was throwing himself into Stiles in the exact right way, the ‘top 10’ turned into ‘top 5’ turned into ‘best fuck in the history of forever’.

When they were both spent, the drugs and the sex sending them both into this place that neither would come down for some time, they shared a quiet moment of intimacy, Stiles draped unceremoniously atop Derek’s naked chest, eyes closed and face lax and pleased in a way it hasn’t been in a very long time. Derek, too, was experiencing a new sensation of happiness. They both came to the slow realization that neither would be able to forget the other. This wasn’t just a quick fuck, this was a merging of bodies. This was something beyond what either of them had experienced before and would ever experience again for the rest of their lives.

They stayed in the Camaro until dawn. Both had come down from their shared high and were surprised when the euphoric feeling never left. Without speaking, Stiles found an old pen on the floorboards and quickly scrawled his number along Derek’s arm, making the marks big and obvious. They were going to see each other again.

He slowly redressed, smiling at the way Derek watched him with a mix of curiosity and longing.  
“Call me. Soon.” Stiles ordered before exiting the car, heading towards his own Jeep, still reeling from the feeling in his gut. The butterflies hadn’t shown their heads since high school. This was going to be messy, but he was excited. He needed something messy every so often, something to make the control worth it.


End file.
